This invention relates to packaging equipment and, more particularly, to equipment for use in applying labels to packages wherein a web of labels is dispensed from a dual roll stand equipped for splicing rolls of the web.
Labels are dispensed in large numbers in the packaging industry. In order to make the labels readily available for both automatic and manual application of the labels to the packaging, the labels are dispensed by means of rolls of labels. Typically, the labels are secured adhesively to a flexible web which is wound on reels.
A problem arises in that, while the labels must be available continuously for the labeling process, the reels from which they are dispensed are of limited length. Thus at the end of the reel, the unwinding of the reel must terminate; however, the need is present for the continuous dispensing of the labels even though a reel of the labels has been consumed.
It is also apparent that there is a need for removal of a used reel and a renewed dispensing from a fresh reel, all this without any cessation of the dispensing of the labels.